Various types of disposable portable containers are known in the art for storing a fluid or dry product such as a liquid, granular material, powder, or the like. Examples of containers include a cup, a metal can, a plastic bottle, a glass bottle, or a flexible pouch. Consumers prefer the convenience of flexible pouches over other types of containers due to their shape, size, shelf life, and storage adaptability. Manufacturers recognize the packaging benefits of a flexible pouch since the pouch can be formed and filled on the same manufacturing line. An example of a method and apparatus for filling a flexible pouch with a product is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,601 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The flexible pouch is made from a flexible film, preferably an extrusion or a laminate composed of sheets of plastic and aluminum or the like. An outer layer of material may include preprinted information such as a logo or the like to provide the customer with information regarding the contents of the pouch.
It is known to produce flexible pouches on form-fill-seal machines. These machines operate at high speed to produce the pouches from a roll of flexible film. The film is first drawn through the machine and folded over a plow to double the material into a sleeve. A gusset is then formed in the bottom. If the contents of the pouch will be food or beverage, the sleeve is passed through a hydrogen peroxide bath to sterilize the film. The sleeve then passes through seal bars which form side edges and shape the gussets. The sleeve is then separated into individual pouches. In some cases a fitment spout and cap is inserted as a unit into the top and sealed or the fitment is mounted and filled through the spout and then the cap is installed. It is important to make sure that the fitment is properly aligned and properly sealed into the pouch to prevent leakage.